Fireworks
by CanOfAxe
Summary: "I guess my love just died out, sort of like a firework.      But inside, a part of me wants all of that back."  Part one of the Oneshot collection "Warfare"  MariXSieghart


Aww YEaaaa New story (Finally)! So sorry guys. I havent updated in about 3 months

**FORGIVE ME **

****So yea. First oneshot of a collection called "Warfare" One of 3 :D So look forward to that. I'll finish them before I'm 30 so don't worry :P

OH! And Chapter 7 is COMING! Don't worry. For those of you who don't know what I'm talkin bout, GO TO MY PROFILE AND READ MY OTHER STORY. NAO. :O

Other than that i got nothin. Oh before I forget,

**Disclaimer: Grand Chase does not belong to me. It belongs to KoG and SGi Interactive(In the North America region). Only this fanfic belongs to me.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p>"Mari! Watcha doin?" A black haired male entered the room.<p>

"Making something. Go away."  
>"Is that ANY way to be treating me?"<br>My W.D.W will take care of him. I immediately pinned against the wall.

"Hey! What the hell was that for! These clothes are expensive!"

"Stop caring about your appearance and work more. The Knight Master expects you to have the papers signed by high noon."

"Psh. I got that done a long time ago."

"Then what are those?"

"Say what now?"

"*sigh* That huge stack of papers that you said you finished a long time ago."  
>"WHAT? GODDAMN IT KNIGHT MASTER! YOU'RE WORSE THAN THE ONE FROM 100 YEARS AGO!"<p>

"They're on your desk. Enjoy."

"Fine. By the way. What are you making?"

"You'll see when I'm finished." I was annoyed by his nosy personality.

"Way to be exciting..."

After several hours I finally finished.!

"DONE!" This has

The slacker had looked at the creation with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"You shoot it into the air and-and... IT MAKES COLORS!"  
>"So you made a firework..."<p>

"Yes! That! It's so... Colorful."  
>Sieghart stared into my face. "I've never seen you this happy. Ha ha ha!"<p>

I felt my cheeks get warm. "I have smiled before!"  
>Sieghart scoffed. "Like when?"<p>

"Um. At that time! At that place?"  
>"Care to describe for me?"<br>"...You are horrible person"  
>"AHAHAHAHAHA! You're a hoot! <strong>Sigh<strong>.."

Right then the Knight Master walked in. "Are you guys finished?"

I snapped straight and said, "Yes ma'am. The paperwork has been sorted and organized."  
>"Good job. And you, slacker? How about you?"<p>

"It's over there." Sieghart slumped and started to walk out.

"Hold it. Why is it just all over your desk? You are appointed as general for Serdin's army for a reason. A general must be organized and strong at the same time." The Knight Master pointed him back to his seat.

"No. You appointed me 'cause I was the only one that volunteered. Besides, organization is useless. Once you live as long as me, you'll understand."

He trotted out the door with his usual swagger.

The Knight Master was red with fury. She quickly turned and stormed out the other exit.

Mari shrugged and went outside to launch her firework.

Outside, the day had quickly turned into night. The air is chilly, and sticks to her face. I wore my coat.

"It's so chilly…" I spoke to myself. It surprised me to hear another voice.

"What are you doing out here?"

I recognized the voice instantly. Sieghart came next to me.

Our breaths both turned into steam as they spoke.

"That's rich. What are _you _doing out here? It's not often to see someone as lazy as you to be outside. Let alone out of bed."

"Ouch. That hurts. Why must you hate me so?" He grinned. Mari couldn't see it, but she knew he had that same stupid grin over his face.

I ignored him. "Whatever. Anyways, I'm here to launch my firework."

"This'll be interesting. When are you launching it?"

There was a sizzle which indicated that a fuse has been lit.

"Now." The small bottle shot into the air.

It immediately burst into millions of colors. Red, blue, green; Any color that the human eye could see. It was all in the explosion.

They started to die out and this left a feeling of discontent in my heart.

"Hey slacker…"  
>"I prefer not to be called that."<p>

Once again, I ignored him.

"Why do they die out so fast?"

"What do you mean?"

"The colors. They disappear so quickly."

"That's supposed to happen. You're a mechanic you should know this stuff."

"Well I don't like it."  
>"What am I? Your dad?"<br>This enraged me! He had long known about the death of my parents. Why would he bring it up like that! In rage, I struck his face. Judging from the cold air, it should've stung more.

He got up. He knew exactly what he did wrong. Why did he do it?

"I'm sorry."

This shocked me. I thought he'd come back with "Why the hell did you that?" or something stupid.  
>"I knew you lost him and her. I should've said something else."<p>

I felt warm streaks down my face. It was a while before I realized that they were my own tears.

Why am I crying? It's so confusing. When did this happen? I have so many unanswered questions…

Then, I felt warm… Like it was day again…. He embraced me… Tightly in his arms.

I liked this. I liked him. No… This is a new feeling. I have never felt this before.

Not only did I feel warm on the outside, it felt good on the inside as well. For the first time in my life,

I loved someone.

The following months passed quickly. My co-workers have caught wind that I'm having relations with the general. Personally, I don't mind. I have no shame sharing that I love him.

…Sieghart, on the other hand, is tormented everyday by the remaining commanding officers.

Suddenly, I hear a shout.

"When are you guys going to stop!"

"Come on, man! You know it's a joke…" The first thing I noticed was a tousle of orange hair.

"Ryan, not again! You've been tormenting me about Mari for 6 months. Isn't it old?"

I could see Ryan think for a moment.

"Nope." He laughed. And then started running when Sieghart started to chase him throughout the building.

It wasn't until Captain Ronan and Lieutenant Jin restrained both of them. The Knight Master walked through. But this time, she had a guest. Everyone immediately stood up straight and ordered.

Sieghart and the others were shocked. Their eyes were big like some intimidating force came through and stole their souls.

"Still acting like fools, huh? I can't even get mad at you anymore. This is the norm for you isn't it?"

The Knight Master spoke and shook her head.

"Oh, leave them be. Even the military need some time to relax and unwind."

It was a voice of that a woman. It was elegant and sounded like royalty. That was when I realized. The person that was escorted was the Queen of Serdin herself.

Words could not express the feeling I had! Then again, I never show any expression at all…

The queen was coming this way! I snapped myself straight.

"Relax yourself, dear woman. I am a human being such as you!"

Her tone, reminded me of that of my mother's.

Relaxing. Soothing. Calming. I was at peace.

The queen started to state her real reason.

"I am afraid I have horrifying news… The land of Kanavan has declared war with us. I suspect this is because of Kaze'aze's influence over the Kanavan queen (A/N Read the Korean Grand Chase Manhwa!). Kanavan is strong, but we shall overcome this obstacle. They attacked two outposts yesterday which set this war in stone. May the Gods be with us!"

Everyone saluted her even though she did not want this respect.

Humble; I liked that.

As she was exiting the command center, the windows shattered!

There was an instant flash of silver and a long sword had deflected an arrow.  
>Someone was trying to assassinate the queen!<p>

The person looked up. That sword could be noticed in an instant. The nodachi that deflected the arrow was only that of Captain Lass'.

He is highly respected and also the leader of the Night Team, the most elite special forces in our army. Something like a special forces in a special force.

His cold eyes stared directly into the assassin about a mile away.

The next thing I saw from him was him dash at invisible speed towards the killer.

The next few years were hectic beyond belief. Little small skirmishes. About 10,000 of them. 600 major battles. Heavy casualties on both sides.

Now the queen, General Sieghart, and the Knight Master has decided for one last offensive on the Kanavan border.

The plan is to send the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Shock Armies (A/N Armies as in Army units. Contains about 50,000 men in the unit. They stopped sending these numbers of soldiers at the end of WWII.) to the line. They will also send platoons of the Violet Mages and Ether Mechanics. Which includes me. Sieghart and the Knight Master are going as well… I don't want to kill, but for the sake of my future I shall. This will be Kanavan's last stand. We win this conflict, then we win the war.

Our entire base is worried right now, especially the girl from the Mages… Arme? Is that her name?

The Night Team were sent yesterday and we lost contact with them.

This is the final move. We will win this game… Nobody talks anymore. Their mind is too full of this war.

The signal is sounded. We all assemble into our correct units and then deployed.

At the battlefield, one field holds Serdin's flag and the other holds Kanavan's.

The last offensive. The last battle. But certainly not the last war.

We charge. In mere minutes I hear screams of pain and battle. The dragons led by Ronan massacre Kanavan's infantry. I can see it on his face. He is disgruntled and disgusted. He hates this war as much as I do.

Just then, I see a soldier about to hack me down with his halberd. I can't react.

A giant sword came and picked the enemy up and burned him alive. I hear screams of pain. I turn around to see the scorched and regurgitate.

"Don't fool around…"

A soluna drops right beside me.

"I might not be around next time you get attacked."

"How can you just watch this?" I exploded in front of my own love.

His eyes were dead and dull. The once happy face now had a frown. It had dirt and blood smudged all over it. His face shown less brightly than it used to…

I relax and realize it is inevitable to kill…

Opening my grimoire, I chant the spell to summon the Eraser.

The robot was summoned and shot a laser killing and disintegrating all who were under it.  
>It cleared a whole line of enemies. Some soldiers weren't even hit completely. Their limbs are no longer part of them. They can't even be recovered. They are dust now.<p>

I quickly switch to my soul takers and close my eyes to let my mind to do all the work.

I make them spin around me at high speed to shred all those who come in my path.

I feel their blood splattering on my face. I hear the thwacks of my blade hitting them.

There was blow struck to the back of my back which makes lose my focus and my blades stop spinning. Enemies take advantage of my vulnerable state. I waste no time. My barriers activated and I quickly chanted for a Freeze Tempest. Those who were close to me froze to death. Those not were obliterated by the blue flames that fell upon them.

I saw Sieghart. He had swords floating around him and he was cutting at incredible speeds that not even my eyes were capable of tracking him. -

Suddenly, I fell to the ground. When I looked down, I saw a sword coming through my back. I felt the blood rush to my mouth. The sword was removed. There was horror in Sieghart's eyes. He quickly ran through the crowd of soldiers, demolishing every one of them. He was saying something… I couldn't hear it though. I just smiled and closed my eyes, thinking that I would never open them again.

Then I had a dream. Quite peculiar actually… The Goddess of Life, Gaia, had appeared.

"Poor girl. Your entire is ahead of you and you die in war. I have a new opportunity for you, though."

Suddenly a portal opened. Sieghart stepped through.

Gaia asked him something.

"Are you sure you want to make this trade?"

"Yes. I am sure."

I intervened.

"What do you mean? What trade? Someone explain!"

There was a long moment of silence then Sieghart started talking.

"Ehehehe… Well you see," His face was relaxed, like his normal face.

"You have to live… You make the whole world shine!... I'm sacrificing my immortality for your life."  
>"That's absurd! Why?"<p>

"Mari. I love you. I really do. Accept this… sorta like my last gift to you!" He smiled brightly like this was some joke.

Gaia spoke to him again.

"You understand when your immortality is taken, all your years will come onto you and you will turn into dust."

"….Yes. I understand." His face got serious and closed his eyes.

I started to cry. Tears flowed from my eyes while I embraced him.

"What good is my life if you're not alive! Don't do this! You live! You're naturally charming. You'll find another woman than me!"

He kneeled and hugged back. "Nobody could replace you. Not even the most beautiful woman on this earth could satisfy me like you have. You are the only one I have truly loved… So live on!"

His smile was gentle. It was warm. But I still have the aching in my heart.

"Do it." He told Gaia.

There was a spell circle underneath us. He was still embracing me and I could feel his tears dripping onto my shoulder.

One last time he said, "I love you…" and then he turned into dust.

I was left alone. I could do nothing but just stare into space.

Gaia came to embrace me. All I could do was cry. Cry my heart out. Until the tears ran dry.

I wake on the battlefield. Our soldiers are cheering. We won. At least… They won. I lost. I lost everything. I saw Sieghart's friends. They weren't cheering. I am sure they felt what I felt. My pain. My discomfort.

Back home, I've made my final decision. Humans should be efficient. Emotions just bog us down in mud that slows us down. I've tossed out everything useless. Hate, envy, happiness, ….Love.

Friends are not needed. Truth is everything. All I have are co-workers. That's all I need.

Air, water, food, and maybe the occasional co-worker. Personally, I think co-workers are useless as well. I guess my love just died out, sort of like a firework.

But inside, a part of me wants all of that back.


End file.
